Surprise!
by nishinoya
Summary: Lovino was sleeping happily, but was rudely interrupted by a dumb Spaniard. Spain was happy to talk to Romano, but decided to do something else... Hey! You don't just randomly kiss someone! - I brought this over from an old account! T for language i guess


I reached out. The light was just so bright. So beautiful. I couldn't help myself.

"Lovino."

What? Who's that?

"Lovino?"

I ignored the voice and took a step forward. My hand became enveloped in warmth. I hummed. The warmth was so comforting. I took another step forward, the light started to dim. No...

The warmth on my hand disappeared too. Come back.

"Come back..." I mumbled reaching farther forward, taking another step. "Come back...!"

I heard a light laugh. "Roma?"

Yes...? The warmth around my hand returned, and I smiled lightly. "Thank you..." I murmured before my eyes fluttered close, then opened again. I squinted, the light from before, instead of being beautiful, was blinding. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed it was not the same light.

No, it wasn't even a light. It was a face. A damn Spaniard's face. And he was grinning. That stupid grin.

"You're finally awake." He said, cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed that he woke me from my dream.

"Well, everyone was already awake, and you were still asleep, so I figured I should wake you up."

What...? Oh, yeah. There was a meeting at Japan's, and it lasted longer than we thought it would. So we all stayed the night.

I sat up, looking down at my hand that was still warm. It was it the grip of a larger tanner hand. The hand of Spain. And he was sitting on the bed next to me. Why?

"Spain." I said, still looking at our connected hands. "Why are you holding my hand?" I thought back to my dream. Wait, who called my name? And my human name at that? Was it this idiot?

"Huh?" The Spanish idiot answered. "You were reaching out for something, so I took your hand to try and comfort you. I can't let my former henchman feel worried or anything." He smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. "And besides, you wanted me to grab your hand. You asked for me to 'come back'."

I looked up at his smiling face, and looked into his emerald eyes. "Besides, how could I have not? You smiled when I did. You have a very beautiful smile." My eyes widened slightly, and I felt my face get hot. I looked away quickly, and moved my free hand to try and help my captured hand escape.

"Did you also call my name, idiot?" I asked, harshly.

"Hmm? Oh, _si_! I did."

"Why did you call me by my human name then?" I struggled with releasing my hand, failing in the end. Damn you.

"You mean 'Lovino'?" He asked. How stupid can this guy be?

"Of course, idiot! I don't have two human names!"

"I called you Lovi, because I could. And because I love your human name!"

W-what? "I think it's adorable!" H-he thinks my name is a-adorable? I could feel my face heat up even more. Why is my face heating up like that anyway?

"Y-you think my name is a-adorable?" I muttered, half to myself.

"Yeah! I think it suits you perfectly!" I looked up at his smiling face. His face looked so bright. Like the light in my dream... Bright and bea- I-I mean bright, but not as beautiful as the light. I-I mean not b-beautiful at all.

"Lovi..." He mumbled. "You look like a tomato~!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sentence. "What! I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!" I think this idiot wants me to get angry. Stupid tomato head. "And stop saying that I do, unless you want me to punch you in the face!"

He laughed at my threat, but let my hand go. He laughed! I'm dead serious!

But, before I could open my mouth and tell him, his arms wrapped around me. "W-what are you doing? !" I struggled in his grip. "L-let go of me, idiot!"

"Lovi, I know that was just an empty threat, but... It kind of hurt." He looked up at me, and I knew my face must be red.

"You're just overreacting, now let go!" I pushed on him, to no avail.

"But, Roma~!" He whined. Oh, great... "You're so warm, and your face looks like a tomato again~."

"Let GO!" I shouted at him, pushing on his arms, trying to pry them off of me.

"I'm not going to let go~!"

"Why not?"

He looked into my eyes, and leaned closer. W-what the hell is he doing? ! "I don't want to Lovino. Please, do not make me let go." I looked into his emerald eyes, feeling a fluttering sensation in my chest. W-why do I feel so warm looking into his eyes?

His smile softened as he leaned closer and closed the distance. His lips against mine should have felt so wrong, but...It felt so..._right_. I allowed my eyes to close as I returned the kiss. I felt his arms loosen and wrap around my waist.

W-why did I enjoy this so much?

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, and entwined my fingers with his hair. He shifted his weight on the bed, and licked my bottom lip. He-he wanted entrance to my mouth. Sh-should I let him? Before I could decide, I opened my mouth and welcomed him happily.

"I-I-Uh..._fratello__?_" I snapped my eyes open at the voice and pushed Spain away quickly to look at our visitor. "Um, J-Japan wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Thanks Ita!" Spain replied cheerfully. That seemed to snap Venenziano out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome!" He looked at me, then the Spanish idiot, and back at me. "So...When were you planning on telling us? Or at least me?"

What? Telling him what?

"Telling you what, Feli?" Spain asked before I could.

"That you two were together! We could all tell you were together for a while now, but you both never said anything." He answered, looking at his feet, then smiling at us.

T-they what now?

"_What?_"

* * *

**hello! i brought this over from my old account that i stopped using because i was embarrassed by it after growing up some and because i wanted a fresh start on this website!**

**this is just a short lil story to get me started off on this website again so i hoped u enjoyed!**


End file.
